Vampires Kiss
by Sheeta Mort
Summary: -Not a FanFiction- Sheeta a seemingly frail female vampire, lover to Mort'riel the vampire king. This is a bloody story about love, death, revenge, lust, power.Its so hard to explain, so just read it.
1. Chapter 1

They always started like this, the nights, the only time she felt it seemed to be safe. Sheeta stepped out slowly almost hesitantly out from the privacy of her home. If she had her own choice she would stay shut up in the eerie darkness of her secluded fortress, yet the hunger... the longing for even an tainted immortal life had taken its toll after 361 years of seclusion. Bright red eyes engulfed the dark of the moonless night, shifting ever so slowly: scanning for any trace of life around the thickly crowded trees. Finding no life near her, she sighed softly; her thin black lips hinted a small smile that played on the very edges of her mouth.

Bare feet strode effortlessly and rather swiftly through the tightly cramped trees, eyes piercing through the thick blanket of the night. Suddenly a looming whoosh of something fly directly towards her caught Sheeta's attention. She dipped quickly to the ground, a slender silver dagger flew through the air just inches above where she once stood. Her small, pale, hands dug into the earth that she crouched upon, long nails dig into the soft earth, lips pursed into a deep frown. Everything was still, quiet, not even the animals of the forest made a sound. Then a sharp click of a gun being cocked snapped behind her, Sheeta turned slowly, her eyes opened wide. She was face to face with the nozzle of an MP-5 pointed directly at the empty spot where her heart once beat so many years ago. A wicked smirk appeared upon her thin lips as her eyes traveled further up the gun, her red optics came to stop upon a rather lean man, thick black hair spiked and pulled to one side of his rather handsome face. His ears seemed inhuman, holes filled with spikes and other items of the everyday fashion protruded through the thin skin and cartilage. The mans own gray eyes glared down upon this beast, on Sheeta who lay crouched on the ground her lips still arching into a rather eerie smirk.

_"You imbecile... You can't kill me with that!!"_ Sheeta's voice rang out; it was enchanting like candy yet poisonous and very deadly.

A small chuckled came from the man, _"You'd be surprised what this thing can do... Your wrenched life will come to an end today and I shall put your ashes in a bottle, lay them out in plain sight with the other creatures of the night that lurk in the darkness no more"_

"You really don't understand, do you?!!" Sheeta snarled her thin lips pealing back, her long white fangs sliding gently over her lips; they seemed to glow in the darkness of the night.

Sheeta raised her hand slowly toward the trigger of the MP-5, her knuckles whiten as she grips the gun, the nozzle that's still aimed directly at the empty pocket where her heart once beat. Sheeta sighed softly, placing her own rancid pale hand over the man's she her grip continued to tighten, she was about to pull the trigger of the gun herself when a livid thought came to her..

'_This mortal can't be as dimwitted as he looks'_ she thought to herself, her vivid red eyes scanning over the man once again, he looked like a mortal; his spiked black hair, casual fashion, even the piercing in his ears, he seemed dull enough, but then a sharp almost fearless look in his gray eyes caught her attention. Those eyes drew her in, consuming whatever was left of her tainted soul; these emotionless eyes that stared fearlessly back at her scent a shiver down Sheeta's spine... Sheeta's nose wrinkled slightly as a new scent drifted by her, the being came to abrupt stop behind the man, Sheeta raised a brow slowly then realized her hand was still gripping the trigger of the gun. Sheeta grimaced and swiftly pulled back her hand, though this action only made the man smile as if he had expected this to happen...

"_You don't have enough guts to even pull the trigger, what happened did you finally notice that I might happen to have silver bullets_" The man sneered and pushed the gun up to Sheeta's chest..

Sheeta's eyes widened slightly, she hadn't though of that, the fact that there was someonewatching them had pulled her attention away from the man... The man seemed to notice as Sheeta's attention drifted away, his own gray eyes followed Sheeta's gaze though only for a moment, something was spooking her even more than he was.. The man frowned, he shook the thoughts and pressed the gun harder into Sheeta's chest "Your time is up" his fingers gripped the trigger; he pulled slowly, one more slight tug and this vampires life would be over.

"_Whatever_" Sheeta hissed almost egging him on. As the mans eyes moved toward the scent of a lurker Sheeta seized the moment, it was all she need, just a mer spit second and the man was down on the ground, the MP-5 thrown far away as Sheeta twisted the mans arms behind his back. The man groaned as Sheeta laid on his back, her legs spread and placed on the ground, her fingers digging into the man soft mortal flesh, Sheeta shoved him with a mighty push, causing his head to smear with the soft dirt that was now begging to crawl slowly up his nostrils.

Sheeta let out a loud crackle of victory, switching her grip slightly she held both of his hands with only one of her own. Her free hand rousing through the man's thick hair, her fingers sliding down his scalp then onto his slender neck, the pulse from his blood veins quickening as Sheeta slid her fingers teasingly over his flawless neck.

"_It's a shame we didn't meet at a bar, we could have had some fun. Well at least I still can, though I don't think you'll think it's all that fun_." Sheeta laughed playfully, she leaned in closer to him, her lips not even an inch away from his neck;the man could feel her rancid breath run down his neck.

"_Dear God_" he muttered swiftly but was only thrust by Sheeta's deeper into the soft dirt.

"_God wont- no,no god cant help you now, you fool_" Sheeta snarled pealing back her thin lips, she placed them slowly almost teasingly upon his neck.. Then with a simple plunge her fangs sank deep into the mans flesh, his sweet blood began to flow swiftly into her dry mouth. It only took a few moments before the mans body grew limp, then he lay lifeless on the damp ground. Sheeta pulled away, this feeding would consume her ever growing appetite for the moment. Useless blood began to roll slowly down the dead mans neck as Sheeta began to stand up. The sound of an eerie voice made her stop.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Very good...Sheeta_" The voice said coming from the distance somewhere, after these solemn words came a harsh, cold, damning laugh.

Sheeta looked around slowly, her body still half bent as the voice rang out all around her. Sheeta stiffened, her flesh shivered along her thin body. She raised her pale right hand and whipped a few remaining drops of blood from her chin.

"_Who are you_" she muttered, her eyes scanning wildly around the damp, dark, moonless forest searching for this nameless intruder.

"_Is that any way to greet me?...Don't you remember me... Well it has been over 300 years, but still I thought you would at least have some recognition of me_" the voice, it rang withfeminism, in a almost cat like way.

Sheeta raised a slender brow, her memory at this time wasn't as good at it had been 361 years ago; the crave for blood had long since condemned her twisted mind. Sheeta didn't reply, she only shrugged and stood up the rest of the way. Whoever this person was Sheeta obviously didn't think she was in danger.

Sheeta sighed and began to walk away, deeper into the forest; slightly eager to see how the world had changed since her long absence. Sheeta walked slowly, her thin black dress rippling around her thin pale body, a cold hand on her shoulder made her stop; long, thick, nails gently wrapping around Sheeta's soft flesh in a playful manner, the hand pulled Sheeta around; full red lips barely touching Sheeta's.

Sheeta pulled back, her eyes opened wide.

"_You_" she muttered in a almost accusing way.

Sheeta's sharp red eyes fell upon a pale skinned girl, long black hair wisping around the girls waist. The females own green eyes flickered over Sheeta..

"_Sinje_" Sheeta muttered, her voice cold and harsh, her red eyes glaring at Sinje, one of her pale hands run slowly to her neck where the scars of her past life haunt her everyday.

"_Ahh, that's more like it. See I knew you didn't forget me_" Sinje's plump blood red lips arch into a faint smirk. Sinje stepped forward toward Sheeta, she pulled her into a tight embrace, her green eyes rest contently upon Sheeta's thin black lips. Sinje pulled Sheeta closer, they where so close that Sinje's red lips pressed against Sheeta's.

Sheeta made a sour face as Sinje kissed her, she tried to pull away from Sinje's tight grasp, but Sinje's nails only dug into Sheeta's soft flesh. Sheeta gasp a sharp pain came over her, her lips suddenly parting as the pain covered her whole body. Sinje kissed Sheeta deeply; her open mouth was easy to penetrate with her own slippery tongue. Sinje removed her nails from Sheeta's soft immortal flesh; the tips of her nails where coated in a rare poison that would knock someone out when pressed against raw flesh.

Sinje's smirked as Sheeta's small frail body grew limp in her arms; the poison had taken over Sheeta's small, frail, immortal, body. Sinje smirked, pressing her thick red lips together. Her glowing green eyes looked down at Sheeta's body, her hands wrapped around Sheeta's feet. Gradually Sinje lifted Sheeta into her arms, Sheeta's feet hung loose and limp over Sinje's arms as she cradled Sheeta like a baby.

Sinje sighed softly, she heaved Sheeta higher so she was able to walk.. Sinje turned around, she walked a few steps, she stopped as soon as her bare feet felt a cold puddle of blood that she had stepped in without knowing... Sinje looked down over Sheeta's body; she spotted the slayer that Sheeta had killed, when it had attempted to kill her.

"_Stupid mortal_" Sinje scoffed, she kicked effortlessly at the mans skull. With the impact of her foot, the mans head had rolled completely off the mans shoulder. Sinje merly smiled as she watched the decapitated head come to a short stop a few feet from its body.

Sinje once again turned her attention to Sheeta, who still remained limp in her arms.

"_Well, Sheeta... Klashe will want to see you."_ She laughed her voice like rotting flesh as acid rain beat down on it from the sky...

Sinje held tight to Sheeta, and began running swiftly away into the night, away from this dark, eerie forest. She ran toward the city, the city of the living and the undead, which ruled at night feasting upon the humans, some even preferred the undead thick, juicy, and sweet blood to the humans thin and slightly sour blood. Sinje grinned eerily as she reached the outer layer of the large city, her loosened on Sheeta's cold, undead body for a moment as she shifted her position.

_'Yes... Klashe will want to see you... suddenly after 361 years, and he still hasn't forgotten_

_about you._' Sinje thought to herself, growing slightly angry as thoughts of those two rang through her head.

Shaking away her jealous feelings she trudged on, toward the club. Klashe's club. After what seemed to be only a few minutes she reached the club door, it was a bright red door, the color of blood before it congeals. One small window placed near the top center of the door, flashing lights from the inside shimmered, and glowed upon the sidewalk.

Sinje pushed open the door and walked through, into the inside of the club.


	3. Chapter 3

The blaring music thudded against Sinje's delicate skull, the scent of blood and other human body fluids was thick in the air. The dance floor was covered thick in people dancing so close together, body smeared up against each other, moving to the beat of the loud music.

A few vampires lingered outside of the circle of mostly dancing humans. A few of the undead hung over each other, two females bodies pressed close together, one's head dipping slowly and venomously into the others neck; enjoying the pleasure of the others sweet blood. The other female's eyes rolled closed slowly, she gasped, her eyes continuing to flicker in their eerie haze.

No one noticed Sinje as she walked by, even with Sheeta's body obviously noticeable in her arms. Sinje pushed by a crowed group of 'Leach's' humans that had been bitten by vampires and not turned. They enjoyed being bitten, and often through themselves as vampires, longing to be taken in by one; even if only for a night. There was a downside to being a leach; a human that was bitten by more than one vampire could carry a deadly vampire disease, much like the human AIDS.

Sinje frowned as a small group of 'leaches' pressed towards her; a few exposed their bitten necks to her, as if trying to lure her to them. Sinje hissed and pushed on swiftly passed the group.

Sinje reached a small black door, she stepped up to the door, as soon as she stepped close the door swung open; revealing a darkly lit corridor. Blood red veils hung from the ceiling, they shifted along the isle even though there was no breeze. The rest of the isle was hardly decorated, a few small portraits of vampires hung along the wall.

Sheeta moved slightly, causing Sinje to jump slightly in surprise. Sinje bent down and laid Sheeta flat on the ground. Sinje smirked; she ran her cold fingers through Sheeta's red hair. The hunger tempted her greatly, but she couldn't taste Sheeta. If she did Klashe would surely kill her himself.

Klashe sniffed the air, a familiar scent drifted to his nostrils, Sheeta... She was finally here. Klashe stood up, his body disappeared with a small black puff. Klashe reappeared at the front of the corridor, Sinje bent over Sheeta's slightly still unconscious body. Sinje's fingers ran through Sheeta's hair.

"_Don't touch her._" Klashe spat, his voice deep and monotonous.

Sinje's body jolted again, she turned in surprise, her eyes scanning over Klashe.

"_Of course Klashe._" She said slowly her head hung low.

Sheeta's eyes fluttered open, she looked up hazily, everything around her was slightly blurry. Sheeta blinked a few times, her surroundings finally evening out. She grimaced as she saw Klashe standing a few feet from her.

Sheeta tried to stand up, but the poison was still in effect, her body it seemed was to weak to move.

Klashe smiled eerily.

_"Hello Love"_

Klashe strode up to Sheeta, he pulled himself toward her. Sheeta growled and tried to withdraw from him as he towered over her. Klashe's head seemed to stretch out toward Sheeta's neck, his black tongue slid out his mouth. It slid gracefully over Sheeta's neck. Sheeta hissed and tried to get away once again, but Klashe grabbed her arms firmly with his own thick hands that easily overlapped around her thin arms. Sheeta growled, for at the time it seemed to be the only thing she could do; though the poison hold on her was wearing off. Klashe dipped into Sheeta's neck, his long talon like fangs sliding easily into her soft immortal flesh. A sweet sensation ran throughout his body, the taste of her blood it was so delicious, so forbidding, alluring, tempting, immortal, and angel like. The warmth of her blood ran thick through his cold body.

Sheeta whimpered slightly; her head was swarming with thoughts. How was she to escape, could she even escape? Those questions dulled out at her sudden swelling of hate for Klashe. She despised him so; if she could she would surely kill him with her bare hands. She would fight to the death, gambling with her owl soul just to have a chance at killing this immortal beast that held her close and teased her, drinking for her blood as if she was a human!

Deep inside Sheeta knew these tempting thoughts where vain, this would never happen. She didn't have the strength to kill him even if her own life depended on it. 361 years had strengthened her greatly but now she was weak, she was hungry; the pain of the Thirst swelled inside her. It consumed her, drove her to the brink of madness before. And now it was happening again.

Klashe felt her hatred for him, for it swarmed through her whole body, through her mind, through her blood. Klashe snickered.

"_I'm sorry love, sorry that you cannot see as I do. Sorry that you cannot comprehend how much a truly need you_" His voice rang out in that same eerie, monotonous tone; yet there wassomething else ringing out with it.. It was GREED... Indeed he needed her, but hardly as alover, or even a friend, not even as a pet that would sleep at his feet.

In the past he had however used her for all these things. He made love to her, even when she was vampire she was deep under his charm. He talked to her like a friend. And most of all he treated her like a dog! That's why she finally left, she came to her senses; she broke through his loving charm. She ran away and slept for years. During those years was the only time in her whole life that she felt safe.

But enough reminiscing in those thoughts of the past, let us get back to reality

Sinje crawled back towards the entrance of the corridor, she clearly wasn't needed here anymore; her work was done. She slipped gracefully away from the two, her body vanishing behind the black door; she walked out into the club, the music blaring once again against her skull.

Sheeta spit it Klashe's face "You bastard!" she snarled, the feeling in her body was coming back to her. She was regaining what little strength she had after years of laying away, as nothing but a corpse in her coffin. Her fingers where shriveled, the skin like leather that hung tightly to the bare bone. The rest on her body was thin, and skeleton-like; for living so long without blood was like dying again. Some how she had risen, often when a vampire is in that state they don't have the strength to move; not even if they tried.

Yet somehow here she was, now, in the present; with Klashe.

"_Don't fret dear, now that your here with me. Our plans can once again continue... But first you should meet some...'Friends' of mine."_ His voice ended with an abrupt chuckle..

Almost effortlessly Klashe picked Sheeta up from the ground; her body was so light; like a paper doll. Sheeta thrashed about as much as she could but Klashe held her tight in his arms.. He starting walking slowly down the red veiled hall... Where were they going?? Sheeta continued to thrash madly in Klashe's arms as he carried her down the dim hall.

"_Sheeta, you can't get away.. So stop trying to, you're just wasting what little energy you have_"

Klashe spoke in a plain monotonous voice, he moved his head suddenly to the left, for Sheeta had struck out with her elbow in a vain attempt to hit his face. Sheeta sighed /For once he's right... I can't get away. I'm trapped like a bird in a cage, that will soon be fed to hungry little kittens/ she frowned her mind racing with thoughts about what was up ahead, where exactly was he taking her?

Klashe stopped and turned to face a blank red wall.. He let out a low hiss and part of the wall swung open. Klashe gripped Sheeta tighter and then walked into the shadows of the mysterious room.

It took a moment for Sheeta's eyes to adjust to the darkness, though after they did she noticed

two figures leaning against a wall comfortably, the figure closest to her was holding something

bundled up in its arms. Sheeta could sense both the strangers deadly eyes upon her, a sharp

feeling of fear ran through her spine, causing her body to jolt suddenly. Forcing herself to look

away Sheeta noticed another, seemingly smaller figure huddled on the ground, in the middle of

the room. A swift pulse ran through the small being, unlike the other two strangers this one was

alive. And undouptable was alive, for her...

Klashe set Sheeta down, by this time all the feeling in her body had come back to her and she

was able to stand. Yet her body shook nervously. She kept trying to tell herself that she was

alright, that no harm would come to her. That no harm 'could' come to her, although that wasn't

completely true. All vampires can feel pain, one sure pain; the pain of the Thirst. That is the first

thing that makes all vampires weak, yet as a vampire grows older; the Thirst is lessened and less

blood in needed to stay 'alive'. That is why elder are feared, and respected; their lack of

weakness demands it.

For what seemed to be forever no one moved, nothing could be heard except the swift beating

of the small child's heart. Finally one of the strange undead that lingered in the room spoke.

"Sheeta... You ran to get away, yet here you are now. You're past actions where worthless.

The only reason your here now, is because your blood is needed. Not because you're strong,

but because the one that made you was strong. Perhaps the strongest, and eldest, among the

vampires in the world. So you could say its not really your blood that needed, just your

body..." The shadowed vampire figure had the strong deep voice of a man, maybe around his

early thirties by the time of his turning. Though he was considerably older than both Sheeta, and

Klashe. Even if you added both of their ages together.

After the nameless male spoke, the other figure near him spoke.

Yet this voice was female.

"You long for blood, innocent, sweat blood. You're almost too weak to stand" The female

figure added for Sheeta was still shaking.

"Come dear, drink..." The voice of the female was sweet, tempting like candy. The figure pulled

back a corner of the blanket, revealing white skin from the bundle she held.

It took a moment for Sheeta to realize what was happening. She was being offered a child, not

only a child; a newborn child, less than a few days old. It is said that children have to sweetest

blood of all the humans, because of their young, innocence, and the know not the difference

between right and wrong. Therefore young children are the most holy, and sacred thing on

earth. To drink to blood of a child makes you stronger that is true. But guilt grows inside the

parasite that drunk the youngling's blood. The vampire will crave more, but be denied; and in

denial comes madness, and eventually madness makes way to death; even to the undead. This

is the second weakness that all vampire can come across, they choose either to drink the blood

and most likely die, or to leave the child alone.

"I will not kill the child!" Sheeta growled, although she seemed to doubt her own words.

Anger swelled in the female vampire, she appeared suddenly next to Sheeta. The young child

was thrust against Sheeta body. The blood that flowed through its veins tempted Sheeta, yet she

pulled herself away. The female vampire only pressed the child closer, and whispered "Drink"

"I will not!" Sheeta snarled deeply her eyes flashing red in anger.

"You stupid girl" The elder spat. "If you wont do it willingly you will be forced!!"

The elder stepped back.

Klashe grabbed Sheeta's pale arms, he thrusted them behind her back and held them tight. He

also pressed is body closer to her to prevent any thought of escape.

"Don't fret, your poor life will be over soon enough" He whispered in Sheeta's ear. Even hearing

those words made the hairs inside her ears curl.

The elder female vampiress uncloaked the child all the way revealing its small frail white body.

Sliding one of her large fingernails against the child neck she drew blood.

The fresh scent of blood sweeped through the entire room. Everyone stopped for that mer

second and inhaled a breath of the intoxicating and deadly childs blood.

Off in the distance the male elder who's name is still unknown was walking towards the other

childlike figure that sat covered in shadows in the corner of the dark room. His deep voice

could barely be heard as he leaned down and whispered to the small figure.

"Tis almost ready young master"

Sheeta moaned painfully as Klashe suddenly tightened his grip on her. Obviously she wasn't

supposed to hear what the elder had said to the shadowed being.

"Lets get this over with. Time edges on and still we do nothing. The longer we wait the more

dangerous she will become. Also the master will not accept our tardiness" Klashe spoke his

voice shrift and coarse as if he was dreading something.

"Hold your tongue!" The elder female growled. "It will be over soon enough, besides if you can't

hold her still then what use are you?"'

"Its not her I'm worried about. I can hold her. Just not what flows through her veins. You know

as well as I that Mort'riel was the strongest of us all. Why he chose Sheeta is the question each

of us ask."

The elder just rolled her eyes and the stepped closer to Sheeta with the unclothed baby in her

arms. The fresh scent of congealing blood had grown so strong that Sheeta was sure to give in

"Hold her tight. Get ready" The female whispered as she placed the child next to Sheeta's face.

"Drink girl." She taunted and spread Sheeta's lips with her index finger and second finger. With

her other hand she placed the childs bleeding neck to Sheeta's open mouth. Blood began to

stain her teeth.

Sheeta began to growl. She tried her hardest to close her mouth but the elder merely forced it

open again. She could feel the blood spilling down her leathery throat. And then suddenly a

burning pain washed over her.

Sheeta crumpled slightly yet Klashe still held her so she was only leaning over.

Something was happening to her. Something that the elders wanted.

"Whats this?! I can't breath. Fire. Pain...Strength!" Her voice had begun in a flushed whisper

but it grew to a loud, strong, growl that made Klashe and both the elders shiver.

"HOLD HER!!!" Screeched the bundled figure in the shadows next to the male elder. "Do not

let her escape!" The voice was female, it was also very coarse and hardly above a forced whisper.

Klashe gripped even tighter to make sure Sheeta with her new strength could not get way.

The elder female pulled Sheeta up by her hair and thrust the baby to her lips again. The baby

shrieked as Sheeta sunk her teeth into its soft flesh, she started to gather the liquid; it flowed

down her throat, like a river of fire.

"Tighter" The elder warned as Sheeta twisted as a purge of pain came over her. Her boy

converged, she started to twitch.

Sheeta's head sunk low, her body had gone from tense to frail once again. The time was

coming.

"Shavnt, bring the master here. Sheetal will be ripe. And she shall bring Mort'riel to us. To

complete our commands." The elder female spoke to the elder male who's name was now

known, Shavnt.

Shavnt stretched out his arms and picked up the shadowed master. He turned around and

brought the bundle towards the others.

Sheeta raised her head. Her face had changed. Earlier she was fearful and almost childlike, she

was weak. But now she had anger written on her face. She was renewed in body and strength

. Her red hair stood on end, all the strands wisped around in the empty stale air. Her hair was

like the flames in a burning fire, whipping around in anger. In one easy and almost effortless

twist she ripped her arms from Klashe, the energy that she used pushed Klashe to the ground.

"Hold her you useless--" The female screamed, but she was cut off before she could finish

speaking.

Sheeta had leapt on the elder, knocking her to the ground. Sheeta held the elder, pinning so she

couldn't escape. Sheeta's fangs bared. Her red eyes glowing in the dark room. Her hair still

dancing upwards on her skull.

"You beast, enjoy hell!" Sheeta growled and thrust into the elders neck.

The elder screamed loudly, her voice was rancid with pain. After a few moments the scream

gurgled away into a whimper and then faded completely. Sheeta got up, blood dripping from

her lips, it ran down her chin and fell on the ground. Sheeta turned toward Klashe, she bared

her fangs at him angrily. Her eyes then traveled to the other elder that held the beast in his arms.

The elder scrambled backwards in fear. His arms moving over the bundle protectively.

The blood that Sheeta had just taken in made her stronger yet. Her hair ripped about fiercely,

her pale skin began to turn black. Her red eyes changed to a condensed yellow shade.

"Mort'riel...My Love... Come hither my King..Your queen calls. " Sheeta spoke into thin air, it

was is she expected Mort'riel to come. Maybe he would.

After speaking those words Sheeta lifted her wrist to her mouth and bit into her own soft skin

. Blood oozed from the self inflicted open wound. Sheeta grimaced at the taste of her own sour

blood. Sheeta moved her wrist from her mouth and placed her other hand above the wound on

her wrist. Sheeta queeezed causing small droplets of blood to fall on the ground.

"Now with my bloodshed he will come." She whispered out loud to herself.

The room grew silent, the air itself grew sour and stale. Then very slowly something happened.

The air started spinning. Large whirs of black mist appeared. And then out of the choking mist

glowed two green orbs. A tall and thin outline was visible in the mist. The mist began to

disappear, the figure inside grew bolder.

"I have come my love, my beauty, my queen.. Why have you called?" Spoke a deep voice from

inside the fading mist.

Upon hearing that voice Sheeta knelt to the ground, her head hung low. Her yellow eyes closed

. Though her red hair still whipped around in the air. Something deep inside feared that Mort'riel

would be angry at her for letting these foolish rebels trap her and force her to drink the blood of the child.

"Why do you not answer me now?" The same voice asked though this time in a quizikle voice.

"I'm afraid I have shamed you my love.." Replied Sheeta her voice wavering.

Mort'triel chuckled and then moved forward from the last of the fading mist. He had black hair,

the palest of skins. He was tall with high cheek bones, an overall godlike figure, though laking

some of the carved muscles. He was clothed in a black satin cape that floated gacefully around

his body. He wore no shirt and had on black pants. His feet wear bare.

"You could nev-" He stopped himself. Mort'riel looked around at the bloody scene. The first

thing he saw was the dead mortal babe that lie next to the dead female elder on the ground. His

optics shifted to Klashe. Klashe shuttled back in fear that Mort'riel would strike him down with

his eyes,Mort'riel just looked away. He saw Shavnt who still held the young master clothed in

his arms. Having looked at the scene only once Mort'riel knew what happened

"They attempted to bring her back. They used you. Your not safe even now with my presence.

Why did you bring me to this!?!" Mort'riel shouted angrily.

His angry and enthralled voice made Sheeta quiver it was like a thousand daggers stabbing into

her heart. Sheeta said nothing. She remained silent on the ground her head hung even lower with

shame.

Growing in anger Mort'riel opened his mouth the say something more, but shut it instead. His

jaw clenched, his uper lip twitching with intense ferocity. Mort'riel frowned and walked

towards Shavnt. Shavnt back away until his back pressed against the room wall. Mort'riel

raised his hand, his fingers didgets clicked as long silver colored nails protruded from the tips.

"I have known of your betrayal Shavn't. Your plan to bring 'her' back. Its failed. And your life is

in my hands.. Give her to me or die!" Mort'riel threatened. He raised his hand bringing the long

nails back, he was prepared to kill Shavnt with one easy stroke.

Shavnt stared blankly as Mort'riel raised his pale hand. Wondering gray eyes turned suddenly

into eyes engulfed in fear. Shavnt's grip on the bundle tightened.

"My death means nothing to you, even after you kill me there will still be others that despise you

as much as I do! The master will come alive again and she will kill you and your little lover

Sheeta. Your reign over the vampires will fall!" Shavnt spat. His voice was strong and

threatening but his eyes were still swimming in fear. Fear of a second death, a more painful

death, a hollow death, one that would torture him in the pits of fiery hell forever. For a vampire

to be killed by any vampire brings the deceased one straight to hell forever. But to be killed by

the king vampire was so much worse. Pain beyond all pain, reliving death, constant nightmares.

Taunting. For eternity.

"If you wont hand over the beast willingly then I'll just have to pry her from your dead

clutches!" Mort'riel snickered and in one sweep he decapitated Shavnts head from his body.

Black blood spurted everywhere, Mort'riel only smiled, his tongue slithered out from his mouth

he licked a few drops of the sour nectar from the side of his face. Shavnts body sank to the

ground slowly. After a few moments the cold body was surrounded in one large pool of black

blood.

Mort'riel bent down and picked the bundle from Shavnts cold grasp. The little beast inside

squirmed and tried to get away. It even let out a sharp crackle of pain when Mort'riel picked it

up.

"Your plan to overthrow me ends tonight Kiah. Your passion for power was your downfall, you

tried to defeat me once before. And now look what you've become. A almost lifeless corpse.

Weak and helpless. And now it will be my pleasure to end your pathetic life!" Mort'riel growled

deeply and prepared to strike Kiah with the same blood hand that smote Shavnt. His dagger

like claws retracted and clicked together teasingly.

"I'm not the only one...There are others.. Stronger than me, stronger than you." Kiah whispered

in a dry and crackled voice.

Mort'riel chose not to listen he only smirked revealing his long white talon like fangs, the tips

stained with blood and lives that he had taken over the centuries. His glowing green eyes closed

slowly. Mort'riel thrust his nails towards the bundle, his fingers aiming directly towards the faintly

beating heart that began to beat faster and faster. Then after a moment, it was over. Mort'riel

had struck his mark. Opening his eyes Mort'tril gasped. He hadn't struck Kiah. He had pierced

Klashe's heart instead!

In the matter of moments when Mort'riel took aim and thrust his nails toward Kiah's heart

Klashe had ran swiftly from his unmoving spot in the room. He had dived franticly between

Kiah and Mort'riel nails, the blow that was meant to finish Kiah instead took the life of Klashe.

Klashe's eyes opened wide, his mouth bared, lips twinging with pain. He was frozen in place.

He somehow couldn't believe that he had sacrificed his life for Kiah.. So long ago he had loved

Kiah, but she never returned her love. His sadness turned to anger, he never loved another

vampire or mortal again. But even through denial he still couldn't help but to love Kiah. Even

after her downfall, even when she was reduced to a weakling.

Mort'riel scoffed. "See Kiah.. More than one life has been shed this night because of you. It

must make you feel special. Oh well. I presume a swift death for you would be to honorable

anyways. I want to torture you like you did Sheeta when she was so young. You almost killed

her as a mortal. You almost killed your own sister. And now you've killed your only love!!"

Mort'riel's nails still lay embedded in Klashe's heart. Slowly Mort'riel began to remove his hand

from inside Klashe taking Klashe's heart along. Klashe who was still alive, though just barely

grimanced a gurgled a cry of pain escaped from his throat.

"I've always loved you Kiah.." Klashe whispered faintly before Mort'riel pulled out his entire

heart. Klashe gagged and his body fell lifeless to to ground, his blood mixing with Shavnt's.

Mort'riel shook his head. "How sweet" He murmured sarcastically. Mort'riel lifted Klashe's

heart to his lips. He pealed back his lips revealing once again his blood stained fangs. Widening

the gap between his upper and lower jaw Mort'riel bit into Klashe's heart. Blood dribbled down

his chin and down his coarse throat.

Sheeta meanwhile could only stare as she watched the entire blood bath and slaughter occur

from her knelt position on the ground. She could only wonder what was to happened to her.

And how would Mort'riel possibly torture Kiah... Her sister..


	4. Chapter 4

"My love" He uttered slowly his voice back to its more normal tone. His words where met with a sharp hiss from Kiah, in his moment of bliss he had forgotten about the little bundle he held in his arms. Mort'riel fought back the urge to crush the beast, he knew now wasn't the time for more blood shed. When Kiah was to die it had to be glorious, she did deserve a wonderful death despite his feelings against her. She was one of the Ältere von Teriam, the elders of Teriam.

Sheeta raised her head, her hair that had stood on end rippling like the flames of an intense fire had died out long ago, her once yellow eyes faded back into their remorseful red shade and her skin also faded back to its pale contrast. Her lips wavered, she could feel tears edging their way up and over the brim of her lashes. Sheeta clamped her eyes shut shiftily to hide her tear stained eyes.

"I'm sorry" Sheeta gasped while taking swift and sharp breaths of air.

In an instant Mort'riel was at her side, he shifted the bundle to one of his arms and wrapped the other around Sheeta's frail shoulders. He wanted so badly to embrace her tightly with both his arms, inhale her sweet scent and kiss her neck lovingly again and again. But now wasn't the time, also he couldn't let go of Kiah lest she get away again.

"Don't worry now darling"

Mort'riel leaned in close to Sheeta, his nostrils widened as he stole a whiff of her intoxicating scent. Acting on pure instinct he leaned closer and pressed his cold lips against her cheek. The warm feeling inside him grew as Sheeta's body loosened, she didn't pull back from him as he expected her too.

"Lets go my love" Mort'riel said after a moment of enjoyable silence, the only thing that ruined his peacefully moment was Kiah's rasping voice as she struggled for air. He fought once again the urge to silence her forever at that very moment.

Sheeta nodded slowly, she couldn't find her voice, she was to worried about the future. Her body began to shake, that made Mort'riel grasp around her shoulders tighten.

"Lets go"

She heard Mort'riel speak again, but his voice was blurred and slow. No it wasn't his voice that was odd, it was her. Everything began to spin then her world went blank.

Mort'riel began to panic, he could feel her heartbeat lessen with every passing second. He thought briefly that she was dying, but he pushed the morbid thought aside. He couldn't stay here any longer, it wouldn't be safe. Soon enough someone would come through the door and find the dead bodies, Mort'riel didn't want to be found like that. It wasn't that he couldn't fend anyone off, he was plenty powerful enough but he was to preoccupied also he didn't want the word the spread that he had awakened. Sheeta's condition only made it worse.

As gently as he could manage Mort'riel lifted Sheeta's unconsciousness body from the ground, wrapping his hand around her waist he spoke three silent words. The mist began to grow, it was black and menacing looking but odorless. It was his way of travel, to avoid being seen when the time wasn't right. However conjuring such magic took it toll, it fed off his energy. He had to act quickly, he stepped into the deepest part of the mist and let himself be carried away by a invisible hand, away to safety or so he thought.


End file.
